Had Enough
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: The blonde swallowed, pulling his head back until there was no where left to go, but he refused to look away from the other man's gaze-that would have shown submission, and though that was usually a wise thing for Demyx to do...  Xigbar/Demyx.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eeeeeee, I'm excited about this, I have high hopes for it. We'll see how it goes though. Reviews and the like are welcome and appreciated, but please, no flames.

* * *

Quiet. He always thought it was too quiet in the Castle That Never Was, and to make it worse, no one else ever seemed to agree with him. Was he the only one who couldn't take the silence pressing into his ears day after day? It appeared to be that way, because they always complained when he played his sitar. That was why he often retreated to the Hall of Empty Melodies to play, where there wasn't often someone around to complain-like Saïx. He was so tired of the berserker snarling at him for everything-messing up on a mission, oversleeping, or playing his sitar too loud. A guy could start to feel unwanted at that rate.

Then again, no one had ever gone out of their way to make him feel wanted or needed-they weren't supposed to feel anything, after all, so it didn't really matter if he "felt" unwanted, he wasn't really "feeling" it at all, right? That's probably what they would tell him if they ever said anything about it, anyway-if he ever brought it up in the first place. No one shared his view point on a lot of things-hearts, fighting and music for a few prime examples-so he supposed he was the odd duck in the Organization. He'd never really felt like he belonged here, but he was, and here he would stay because there was no leaving the Organization.

The blonde sighed to himself as he shifted a little, moving his sitar to be more comfortable. He was perched on the balcony in the Hall of Empty Melodies, with his gloves discarded to the side already-it was easier to play that way. His fingers found the strings of his sitar, brushing tenderly over them and coaxing a low melody from the instrument. Music was in his blood-it was what he did better than anything, and he had to wonder who he'd been when he'd actually been a Somebody. He could remember bits and pieces vaguely, but nothing specific that was very helpful.

He closed his eyes as his fingers danced over the strings, creating a unique melody that was different from every other time he'd played. No matter how many times he sat down and did this, he always managed to create a new tune that was completely his. He owned the melody like the melody owned his soul-did Nobodies have souls? He didn't even have to think about it, the music just flowed, natural and pure. The sounds echoed through the large room, reverberating off the high walls and coming back to his ears.

Nothing else in the world really existed to him right now; there was just his sitar and the music. Though he would admit later, and on many occasions before, that maybe getting lost in his own world so easily wasn't the best habit. It made him an easy target, easy to sneak up on and scare-if Nobodies could indeed be scared-and there was someone in particular who usually always took advantage of that-and today was no exception.

"Boo," there was a voice suddenly in his ear, low and warm, and hands descended to his shoulders.

The blonde yelped at the sudden contact, fingers striking the strings of his sitar in an awkward way and causing a mildly unpleasant sound. Tilting his head back, he gazed up at the older Nobody who was deftly defying gravity above and behind him. Well, at least it wasn't someone who was going to bitch at him for something, or at least, the Freeshooter never did it often.

"Geez, man, don't you ever get tired of sneaking up on _me_ all the time?" Demyx complained, swiftly regaining his composure and acting like he had _not_ just yelped a few seconds ago.

"Not when it's so easy to do, kid," Xigbar retorted with a smirk, warping to be standing properly, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the railing next to the Nocturne, "What do you think about when you go off in your own little world like that?"

"Stuff," the blonde replied cryptically, shifting to rise smoothly to his feet, still holding onto his sitar.

"Like?" Xigbar asked, one brow arched in seemingly genuine curiosity.

Did curiosity count as an emotion? Demyx wondered. He hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged. "Things that don't concern you."

"Keeping secrets from me now?" the Freeshooter teased, uncrossing his arms and pushing away from the railing, "And here I thought we were friends."

Demyx studied him for a moment, teal eyes narrowing slightly. There was a reason he didn't share his thoughts sometimes, and usually no one ever bothered to ask him what he was thinking at any given time, so he usually didn't have to worry. This was different though. Sure he talked to Xigbar about a lot of things, and they got along better than Demyx did with most of the other Organization members, but he'd never really been pressed to tell what he was thinking before. It was a change, and it made him curious-and if Xemnas told him curiosity wasn't an emotion, then Xemnas could shove it.

"Everyone's entitled to their own private thoughts," the Nocturne pointed out, shifting a bit from one foot to the other. "Besides," he added, attempting a joke at his own expense, "This is me we're talking about-how interesting could it be?"

His comment received the briefest of smirks, but Xigbar's gaze was calculating, making Demyx wonder if he'd done something wrong again without realizing it and II had been sent to lecture him or something. That really didn't seem like it fit though-if the Freeshooter had been sent here to reprimand him, he would have gotten to the point by now, wouldn't he? Or he would have at least brought it up, right?

Demyx squirmed again underneath the weight of Xigbar's gaze, taking a step back. He wished the man would just _say_ something, because there was that familiar silence pressing against his eardrums again, and he remembered full well what being uneasy had felt like once upon a time-a lot like now.

"Nothin' interesting at all?" the older Nobody asked, advancing a step to make up for the gap Demyx had created between them.

"Nope, nothing interesting at all," Demyx confirmed, subconsciously moving another step back, and thought quickly to change the subject, "So what brings you here anyway?" Seconds after he spoke, he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity, knowing this wouldn't go as he had intended.

"Scaring you, remember?" Xigbar said with a smirk, moving another step closer, "I'm curious now though."

"Curious about what?" the Nocturne decided to play dumb for the moment, stepping back yet again. He was definitely feeling uncomfortable-something he hadn't experienced around Xigbar since way back when he'd first joined the Organization and he had been intimidated by the man before learning of his laid back nature.

"Why you won't answer my question," Xigbar said, following after the blonde as he retreated.

"Geez, fuck, it's not even really that interesting," Demyx said with a nervous laugh. There was something predatory about the Freeshooter's movements and gaze, and it made him think that he was the hunted one here. His back hit the wall, and he paled a little, though did his best to keep any traces of…whatever counted as emotions for them off of his face. "You're wasting your time, really."

"It's only wasting my time if I had something better to do, which I don't," Xigbar told him, advancing until he was directly in front of the younger Nobody.

Demyx held his sitar in front of him like it was a shield, grateful that it could keep at least some space between him and Xigbar. "I'm sure you could still come up with something better, target practice or something," he was grasping at straws now, and beginning to wonder if keeping his thoughts to himself was really all that important, all things considered.

"Did that already," the Freeshooter informed him, leaning over to rest his hands on the wall on either side of Demyx's head.

Standing straight, Xigbar was a few scarce inches taller than him, but now they were practically eye to eye, and Demyx distinctly felt trapped. Not like someone could really escape from Xigbar anyway unless he was being generous-he _did_ control space after all.

The blonde swallowed, pulling his head back until there was no where left to go, but he refused to look away from the other man's gaze-that would have shown submission, and though that was usually a wise thing for Demyx to do, he wasn't sure what submitting would cause right now. "Well, uhm, then…" he had no idea what to say, really, he could just cling to his sitar and hope that Xigbar would back off so that they could laugh this whole thing off and pretend it never happened.

"So what were you thinking about?" Xigbar asked him yet again.

_Think quickly, think quickly. Something, anything._ Demyx thought to himself as he tried to figure out something to say-he wasn't going to tell the truth, he couldn't do that. His private thoughts were his own, and these were especially things he was wary about sharing. "The ocean," he blurted out abruptly, cursing himself as soon as he spoke for not taking more time to _not_ sound like he was lying, "I was thinking about the ocean."

The Freeshooter arched a brow, considering this. "Really now?" he asked eventually.

"Yeah, really," Demyx said, nodding, "Like I said, nothing that interesting."

"Then why was the question so hard to answer?" Xigbar asked with what sounded to Demyx like a low purr, as if he knew the Nocturne was lying.

"Because we're all entitled to our private thoughts," the blonde said, simply repeating what he'd said earlier and hoping it would be answer enough.

Xigbar gazed at him for a long moment, seeming to study him, and though his confidence was wavering, Demyx still refused to look away-breaking eye contact at this point would definitely give him away as a liar. He'd lied enough times in the past to be fully aware of this and to know how to fool people.

At last, the older man nodded a little, drawing back with a friendly ruffle of Demyx's hair. "Alright," he said simply, "It was a nice tune, by the way."

Demyx blinked a few times, caught off guard by Xigbar's sudden change of attitude-if possible, he was even more confused now than he'd been before. "Uhm…thanks…" he managed, struggling to regain his _I'm just a dumb, lazy bastard_ façade-he was lazy, yes, but not stupid.

"Catch ya later, kid," Xigbar said, and then he was gone, leaving Demyx to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days he took to avoiding Xigbar, even though the Freeshooter was perfectly friendly again after the unnerving encounter in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Everything seemed to be forgotten, but he still felt uneasy about it-it had been a change from the norm and he was left wondering what it meant. Despite everything seeming to be back to normal though, Demyx was almost glad when he was sent to Wonderland on a recon mission-there would be no Xigbar in Wonderland, and so he'd have time to think over things without wondering if the sniper was going to pop up.

Wonderland really wasn't so bad, either, aside from the Queen-she was always shouting "Off with their head!", and reminded him of Larxene or Saïx on a bad day. Though really Larxene didn't need to have a bad day to aim for someone's head; she was just a bitch all the time. He was never comfortable around her, mostly because she liked to shock him when she was bored. They were opposite elements and all, and she seemed to take sadistic pleasure in giving him an electric shock. Due to that, he avoided her like the plague whenever possible.

In fact, he mused to himself as he strolled through the forest, you could probably switch the Red Queen and Larxene and no one would even notice at first. Well, Larxene was a little prettier than the Queen, but still more manly than some members of the Organization.

It was quiet here in the forest, just like the Hall of Empty Melodies, and he had to resist the urge to sit down and play his sitar. Saïx would murder him if he fouled up this mission or was late in coming back. He heaved a sigh, and continued on his way, following the winding path until he heard voices up ahead. Raising a brow, he paused a moment and then pressed forward, more cautiously than before.

There were odd creatures in a clearing by a strangely shaped house. There was a long table covered with teacups and saucers, and seated at this table were the odd creatures he heard talking. There was a man in a top hat, a rabbit in a waist coat, and a mouse slumbering in a teapot. The man and the rabbit seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion, though about what, Demyx wasn't really sure. It seemed to involve tea though.

"I don't _care_ what she says, tea is essential," the man exclaimed, a teacup rattling as he dropped cubes of sugar into it.

"She says _we're_ not right in the head and yet she doesn't have tea time! How dare she!" the rabbit thrilled, fidgeting in his chair like he was about to have a fit.

"What do you think, Dormouse?" the man asked, unceremoniously dumping tea on the small creature and causing it to awaken with a gasp and sputter.

Though Demyx continued to watch them-occasionally ducking down when he feared a stray teacup would be thrown in his general direction-he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were talking about. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to write in his mission report either, but he definitely knew that this was a strange and curious world.

After a moment of debating, he decided to call it quits and opened a corridor of darkness back to the castle. He ended up in the Grey Room-first checking to make sure Saïx wasn't there before emerging. There wasn't _anyone_ around in the Grey Room actually, which he decided was a blessing, and so he was free to flop down on one of the couches. He'd gone a while without a nap, and as he flung one arm over his eyes to block out all light, he could feel himself starting to drift off.

He wasn't allowed a long time to rest though-much to his dismay-as a few minutes later a weight descended on his stomach, startling him awake again. He moved to jerk his arm away from his eyes, but a hand held it in place, rendering him blind. The Nocturne struggled a bit now, fearing he'd been pounced upon by Larxene who planned on starting up one of her favorite games.

"Easy kid, it's just me," a familiar voice that was definitely _not_ Larxene said. There was really only one person who called him _kid_ anyway.

His arm was released and he was allowed to move it, seeing that it was Xigbar who was lounging on top of him-big surprise there. He should have known who it was even before the Freeshooter had spoken, considering the events of a few days ago. He'd foolishly figured nothing else was going to happen, at least, not today anyway. He'd figured he'd complete his mission, have a nap before writing up the report, and then get some more sleep. Funny how sometimes things just didn't work out the way you imagined, huh?

"Nothing better to do again?" Demyx asked easily, managing to maintain his composure for now and appear rather bored.

Xigbar shrugged a bit, "You got it."

"So you'd rather come over here and crush me while I'm trying to take a nap?" the Nocturne grumbled, not even having to fake his displeasure today, when usually-before 'that incident'-he had always been glad to see Xigbar.

The Freeshooter rolled his eye, shifting to straddle Demyx, though still sitting on his stomach. "Suck it up, kid. I ain't that heavy."

"I beg to differ," Demyx huffed, pretending not to be bothered by this change in position, "Would you mind getting off of me?"

Xigbar shook his head. "I don't think you're in a position to make demands," he said teasingly. His tone was still light, but Demyx was beginning to sense a change already, just like the other day.

The blonde sighed, squirming a bit to be able to move his hands. "So what is it you wa-" he found himself cut off mid-sentence, interrupted by a warm mouth over his as Xigbar kissed him. Teal eyes widened, and he uttered a soft sound of surprise. If he had a heart, it would be racing. He vaguely remembered what the sensation was supposed to feel like, but the fact that it was absent didn't do anything to change things.

Demyx was gaping like a fish when Xigbar drew back, unsure what to do or say or think. During his existence as a Nobody, he'd never been kissed before, and he'd never expected it to come about like this, not from the one person he considered to be a good friend.

While he was still floundering for something to say, Xigbar leaned down and kissed him again, without warning and without explanation, silencing his attempts to speak. To say Demyx was confused would have been an understatement, though while some part of his mind told him to push away, he really wasn't sure that he minded. Or maybe he was just so confused he couldn't figure it out yet.

His hands, which had found their way to the sniper's shoulders, held on instead of pushing away, gloved fingers gripping the leather. He tentatively returned the kiss, eyes half closing, and for a moment he stopped trying to figure out why this was happening-it was just one of those moments where you went with the flow. Later though he would deny any reciprocation, when his head was clear and he was thinking straight, when he wasn't overrun by this primal urge that swept common sense into the corner of his mind and far off the list of high priorities.

Xigbar's hands roamed Demyx's body as the Freeshooter shifted onto his knees, allowing him to reach his goal. One hand slid under the musician's coat, traveling between his legs, and squeezed. Demyx yelped a bit, moving now to draw back, though whether he was trying to get away or just get some air, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with where this seemed to be going either, and yet he couldn't deny the simple physical pleasure. It caused a conflict of thoughts, and he knew he had to do _something_…he just didn't know what.

"X-Xigbar!" he managed to say, though even his hands were conflicted, both trying to push the man away and pull him closer at the same time.

"Be quiet," was all Xigbar said in response, his voice a low purr-obviously he didn't care for Demyx's opinion in this matter.

He kissed the blonde again, his hand still between Demyx's legs, and the Nocturne whimpered against his lips, teal eyes falling all the way shut. The musician was helpless against him, no matter how much he struggled-the attempts were all in vain and only half-hearted anyway. Demyx could only return the kiss, lips parting to Xigbar's invading tongue as he squirmed beneath the sniper. Logical thought had left him still, even though he was still unsure about what was going on-and why. Despite that, he was pretty confident that Xigbar didn't care whether or not he was willing about this, and that knowledge both scared and excited him.

Much to his dismay though, voices drifted towards them now as someone-or rather a couple of someones-made their way down the hall towards the Grey Room.

"He acts like I'm just a tool…" Roxas' voice.

"That's just the way he is, Roxy, don't let him get to you." Axel now.

Demyx froze, eyes opening wide as he tensed. This interruption certainly hadn't been foreseen, and he wondered what was going to happen now. Despite how close they were getting, he could at least be sure that, given their positions, Xigbar and himself hadn't yet been seen by the other two Nobodies.

Teal eyes met golden as the sniper drew back enough to look down at him. Xigbar smirked, giving Demyx a chaste kiss on the forehead, and then without a word, warped. Now alone for a few seconds, the Nocturne was left disheveled and wondering not for the first time what the hell had just happened.

"Hey Demyx, what's up?" Axel greeted him casually as he and Roxas came around the side of the couch, at first glance missing the musician's flushed cheeks and erratic breathing.

As nonchalant as possible, Demyx sat up, straightening his coat and running a hand through his hair. "Hey guys," he said after clearing his throat. His gaze flickered over to Roxas-the smaller blonde was quiet as always. It was unnerving. "Hey…has Xigbar seemed any different lately?" he asked.

Axel tilted his head a bit as he considered this, sitting down on the couch across from Demyx. "No…can't say that he has," the pyro replied, now eyeing the musician closely, "Why, something wrong?"

Demyx shook his head, shrugging. "No, not really," he said, looking away from Axel, "Just curious."

"Huh," the redhead said, his scrutinizing gaze abruptly turning friendlier-though Demyx knew he was still being studied, "Alright then."

Demyx nodded, rising to his feet-he had to get away from them so he could regain his composure. "I'm going to my room to catch a nap," he declared, and then he fled, as casually as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Demyx paced back and forth in his room, his gloves discarded to the side so that he could chew anxiously on his thumb. He wished he knew what was going on; why Xigbar was acting the way he had been lately. His skin was hot and he could still feel Xigbar's mouth on his own. In his mind he kept replaying the earlier scene, analyzing it from every angle. This was the last thing he'd expected to happen today, and he was still reeling from it.

Furthermore, this brought up one very important question; was he attracted to Xigbar? Was something like that even possible for Nobodies, or could it only ever be a simple physical attraction? Did that mean he _was_ attracted to Xigbar? He hadn't tried very hard to push the sniper away earlier, but then again he'd been caught up in the moment, his common sense swept away.

Groaning out loud, Demyx flopped face first onto his bed, muttering into the pillow. Things were so confusing now; it hurt his head trying to figure it out-why couldn't things go back to being simple? Simple like when he and Xigbar had just been friends and these puzzling encounters hadn't happened. He had enough to think about with dodging missions and being lazy and all of those things, wasn't that enough?

"Knock, knock."

An all too familiar voice reached his ears and his breath caught in his throat as he rolled over. Upon seeing Xigbar leaning against the closed door to his room, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk on his face, Demyx sat up, teal eyes narrowing.

"So you ever going to _enlighten_ me as to what's going on, or is it your goal to make my head explode trying to figure this out?" the musician asked dryly.

Xigbar arched a brow, seeming amused by the question. "I thought I'd made it pretty clear earlier, kid," he said.

"Pretend I'm an idiot and didn't get it," Demyx said, a hint of a threat edging into his voice-which very rarely ever happened and stood as proof to how close he was to reaching the end of his patience.

Xigbar took a step closer, uncrossing his arms, and the Nocturne stood up, muscles tight and tense-he again had the feeling that he was the hunted. And yet Xigbar was his friend, so some level of trust still remained-besides, it wasn't like the sniper had tried to _hurt_ him or anything like that.

"You really wanna know that bad?" he asked.

Demyx eyed him warily for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I do."

The Freeshooter stepped closer again, and this time Demyx stayed where he was, hands rhythmically clenching into fists and then relaxing. He refused to be intimidated again-at least, not until after he got some answers. Though as he waited, and the older Nobody stopped directly in front of him, silence was all he heard. He could be patient though, he could wait just a little longer as he met Xigbar's gaze unflinchingly. He could…end up being kissed again.

It happened without warning, giving Demyx no time to respond with anything more than a surprised squeak before Xigbar's lips were against his. A kiss was _not_ a proper answer though, and Demyx was going to state that-and with the proper amount of indignant attitude-just as soon as he got his mouth back. Which didn't look like it was going to be any time soon, because when he tried to pull away, Xigbar slid a hand to the back of his head, fingers curling against his scalp, and held him in place.

Though another kiss might not have been the answer he was looking for, it seemed to be what the Nocturne _needed_. Hadn't it been what he couldn't stop thinking about, after all? Well at least that answered one of the many questions he had; he was indeed attracted to Xigbar.

After a few seconds, Demyx stopped fighting and just relented, kissing Xigbar back. Of their own accord, his hands found their way to the sniper's shoulders, and were now loosely holding on. Maybe going along with this would ultimately answer all of his questions-he could only hope, anyway.

The next noise to break the silence was the hushed sound of the zipper on Demyx's Organization coat being drawn down, though he remained as calm as possible, taking a leap of faith and trusting Xigbar at this moment in time. Breaking away from the kiss for air, Xigbar pushed the coat back off the blonde's shoulders, and then wrapped both arms around him to pull him closer. Demyx didn't protest, both figuring it would be pointless by now, and because logical thought was again being swept from his mind.

Demyx's eyes fell half shut as Xigbar trailed a line of kisses down the side of his neck, loosely draping his arms around the man's shoulders to be more comfortable. Gloved hands pressed against the bare skin of his back, pulling him flush against the Freeshooter's body, and Demyx groaned softly, acutely aware of their closeness and the way it was affecting him. He felt Xigbar smirk against the side of his neck before continuing the trail of kisses. Right now he'd stopped caring about _why_ this was happening, just that it _was_.

Xigbar drew away enough to push Demyx back, angling him so that the blonde fell across his bed with a soft sound of surprise. Teal eyes fluttered open as he pushed himself up on his elbows, the sleeves of his open coat nearly falling down over his hands, but he wasn't left with much time to wonder what was going on before Xigbar joined him on the bed, straddling the Nocturne's waist and resting his weight on his knees. Leaning down over Demyx, he balanced himself with one hand, and kissed him again. This time the kiss was merely a distraction though as Xigbar's free hand slid down to the front of the blonde's pants.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, his eyes having drifted shut again, the musician didn't realize what Xigbar was doing until he both heard and felt the downward motion of his zipper, but by then it was far too late to do anything about it. Besides, if he had the chance, would he have really wanted to protest anyway? Demyx flinched when Xigbar wrapped his fingers around him, and moaned helplessly into his mouth, hips arching up involuntarily. The sensation of worn smooth leather against heated, sensitive skin stole the breath from his lungs and made him shudder.

Instinctively he reached out, his hands needing something to hold on to. One hand found Xigbar's arm that was resting beside his head, while the other tangled in the bed sheets. He tilted his head back, breaking away from the kiss as the older Nobody stroked him slowly. Teal eyes were shut tightly and because of that he missed the way Xigbar was studying him, gauging his reaction, relishing every sound he made.

Demyx's breathing was ragged now, and he tried vainly to speak, his mouth forming words but no sounds coming out. His fingers dug into Xigbar's arm and he wondered briefly if he was hurting the man, but that worry was soon swept away by another wave of pleasure. The sniper clearly knew what he was doing, and he was skillfully bringing Demyx closer to the edge.

"X-Xiggy," the Nocturne managed to gasp out, moaning when Xigbar leaned down to kiss the side of his neck.

Without warning, the Freeshooter bit down on his neck, causing Demyx to yelp at the sudden pain, but it wasn't entirely un-enjoyable, just unexpected. He clenched the sheets tighter in his hand, trying not to crush Xigbar's arm as he reached his limit, back arching off the bed. He was left weak and breathless in the aftermath, his body going limp as he slowly relaxed.

Every nerve in his body felt alive, electrified, and he didn't even mind the dull throbbing in his neck from where Xigbar had bitten him. Normally the Nocturne would say he was opposed to biting and that anyone who actually tried to bite him was a freak, but this was a different case entirely. He hadn't really minded, he'd found it hot, actually, though just a bit more painful than he would have liked.

As he lie there catching his breath, he wanted more. His skin was hot and prickly and he didn't give a damn about logical thought or if he should be doing this, he just wanted to feel Xigbar inside of him. Lust was a powerful thing, and if this was what Xigbar wanted-had wanted all along, maybe?-then Demyx was going to let him have it. When he moved to wrap his arms around the sniper's neck however, the man moved away, rising from the bed.

Demyx gazed at him in confusion, desire clouding his eyes, and frowned. Pushing himself up on his elbows he took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a mission t'do, kid," Xigbar said with a casual shrug as if nothing had just happened, "I'll catch ya later."

"But-" Demyx started, but he was already too late, as Xigbar had warped and was gone.

Left alone now, the blonde blinked at the empty space where Xigbar had been standing before flopping back down on his bed with a frustrated groan.

"It's his goal to make my head explode."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter four finally! Sorry it took so long, but here it is. I hope the next chapter won't take so long.

* * *

"_What_?" Demyx said as he looked over to Roxas, who'd been staring at him ever since he'd come into the Grey Room where the Nocturne had been sitting with his sitar.

He found it unnerving and wished the kid would just say something instead of sitting there like a zombie. It made him feel self conscious-he really didn't like it when people stared at him.

"Your neck…" Roxas spoke at last, still staring like he had never seen anything so fascinating.

Involuntarily, Demyx raised a hand to the side of his neck, feeling the spot where Xigbar had bitten him yesterday. He hadn't realized that it had bruised, but that must be what Roxas was staring at. Though he mentally cursed, he also smirked a little to know that Xigbar had left a mark on him. Of course he hadn't seen the sniper since yesterday, and his frustration was growing.

"What about it?" Demyx asked, raising a brow. His tone dared Roxas to make further comments on it.

The smaller, younger Nobody just shook his head, finally tearing his gaze away from the musician's neck.

Satisfied that their 'conversation' was over, Demyx returned his attention to his sitar, plucking at the strings as he tried to compose a new melody. He wished he had a way to cover up his neck, because he could tell that Roxas was still stealing glances at the mark, but at the same time he knew if he did he would just cause more questions.

"It's nothing, alright? Stop staring," he snapped after a moment, looking up again.

"What's nothing?" a voice from somewhere behind him asked, and he flinched a little.

Demyx looked over, catching sight of Axel, and sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing's nothing?" the pyro said quizzically, leaning over to rest his arms on the back of the couch next to Demyx.

"Yeah, nothing's nothing," Demyx said, attempting to ignore Axel as he turned his attention back to his sitar.

His attempts were ruined when the redhead whistled.

"That's some, uh, _love bite_ you've got there, Demyx," he said.

Demyx sighed yet again. "It's nothing," he repeated.

"Uh-huh, sure it's not," Axel said, nudging the blonde's shoulder, "Who's the guy?"

Demyx looked up sharply. "How d'you know it's a guy?"

"Because unless it's _Larxene_, I can't imagine a chick leaving a bruise like that," Axel said.

Demyx was silent, just plucking absently at the strings of his sitar. "I have something I need to do," he said abruptly, rising to his feet.

"Some_thing_ or some_one_?" Axel called after him.

Demyx ignored him.

* * *

What he had in mind was very simple. He would wait in Xigbar's room for the sniper to return and then he would torment him the way he had tormented Demyx.

Waiting was slightly more difficult than Demyx had imagined it would be. Especially since the bed smelled like Xigbar and it was often distracting to the blonde. He flopped on his stomach on the bed, kicking his boots off and hugging the pillow close. He inhaled Xigbar's scent and wished that the Freeshooter was there at the moment.

His wish was soon granted, coincidentally enough.

"Demyx?" Xigbar sounded confused.

The blonde sat up quickly, rising from the bed. He hadn't actually heard Xigbar enter the room, but that wasn't really all that surprising. "'Bout time you got back," Demyx said.

"What're you doing in-"

Xigbar didn't get to finish his sentence, as Demyx interrupted him with a kiss. It felt good to finally be able to return the favor. Wrapping his arms around the sniper's neck, Demyx kissed him again. Getting over his surprise, Xigbar pulled Demyx close, kissing him back. The blonde smirked a little, purring as he drew back to trail kisses across Xigbar's neck. The older Nobody tilted his head to the side, giving Demyx more room, and so he continued.

Demyx kissed Xigbar's ear, nipping roughly, and was rewarded with a quiet moan. The sniper's gloved hands skated along his back, eventually dipping under his coat to trace patterns across the small of his back. Demyx purred, stroking the back of Xigbar's neck with one hand while the other traveled down to his hip.

Tugging Xigbar back with him, Demyx began backing up towards the bed until he could push the Freeshooter down on it. Demyx fell on top of him, continuing to kiss him as Xigbar held him close. When Xigbar's hands moved to the zipper on the blonde's coat though, Demyx pulled away, struggling to catch his breath.

"No," he said, shaking his head as he stood, "That's all you get. For the times you teased _me_."

He should have known from the look on Xigbar's face that things weren't going to go as he planned, but he didn't realize it until Xigbar caught his wrist when he turned to leave. The sniper pulled him back onto the bed, shifting over to straddle his hips, and Demyx blinked up at him.

"You're not going anywhere," Xigbar said with a low growl, leaning down to kiss the blonde.

A quiver of excitement ran down Demyx's spine and he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Xigbar's neck. Before breaking the kiss, the Nobody nipped his lower lip, causing the Nocturne to shiver.

Not in the mood now to waste time, Xigbar pulled down the zipper on Demyx's coat and the blonde struggled to pull his arms out of the sleeves. Eventually he succeeded and moved to pull off his gloves while Xigbar set about ridding him of his pants. Demyx didn't want him to do _all_ the work, but when he reached for Xigbar's coat, the sniper pushed his hands away.

Resigned to just watching him then, Demyx's eyes roamed over Xigbar's body as the older Nobody got undressed. Curiously though, he left his coat and gloves on, but Demyx didn't comment on it. That burning ache was back, sweeping through his veins, and if he didn't get what he wanted-needed-soon, he was going to lose his mind.

Desperately, he tugged Xigbar closer when he joined Demyx on the bed again. Xigbar kissed him hard, and the Nocturne returned the kiss with equal passion, parting his lips slightly to tease his tongue against Xigbar's. What he _really_ wanted was to feel the Freeshooter inside of him, but he was trying to be patient, he really was. Patience would only last so long though, and he was quickly running out.

All his problems were solved in the next moment when Xigbar reached down between them for guidance before he pushed into Demyx. The blonde hissed in a breath between his teeth at the moment of pain, but it was also mixed with a sigh of relief. Desire was still pumping through his veins, but at least he knew it was going to be sated.

Beginning to thrust into him, Xigbar kissed the side of his neck, lips hovering over the bruise there. Demyx moaned, turning his head to the side to expose his neck, fingers digging into Xigbar's shoulders. He rocked his hips up to meet every motion, his eyes falling shut.

The sniper slid one hand down Demyx's stomach, stopping between his legs and stroking him with gloved fingers. The Nocturne squirmed a little, drawing in a ragged breath, and Xigbar rocked into him harder than before. He drew back enough to tug off one glove and then returned his hand to between Demyx's legs. The feeling of skin against skin was so much more satisfying, and Demyx arched his back, Xigbar's name tumbling from his lips.

He wanted to make this last as long as possible, to draw out this moment, but he didn't think he was going to be able to. He had been left wound tight and frustrated for days and he was already on the edge. Xigbar just felt so _good_, the motions of his hand, the rocking of his hips. Demyx wrapping his legs around the sniper's waist and pulled him closer. The metal chains across the front of his coat fell against Demyx's chest and the blonde shivered a little; they were cold compared to his flushed skin.

That was soon forgotten about a few seconds later though when Xigbar kissed his neck, nipping sharply. Demyx moaned, arching his back, and turned his head to the side to be able to nip at Xigbar's ear. The Freeshooter moaned quietly, continuing to thrust, though harder now. Demyx was trying to hold out still, but he was swiftly failing. A few more strokes and he reached his limit, his muscles tensing as he released.

"_Xigbar_," the blonde moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he clung tighter to the other Nobody.

A few more thrusts later, Xigbar followed suit, moaning into Demyx's ear and causing the Nocturne to shudder.

In the aftermath of his climax, Demyx struggled to catch his breath, feeling satisfied now. The burning desire had faded and the ache was gone.

"Good t'see all my work paid off," Xigbar said, kissing the bruise on the blonde's neck.

"You tormented me on purpose," Demyx said accusingly.

"Of course I did, kid," Xigbar said with a chuckle, "I wanted you to come to me, wanted you to _want_ it."

"Well, it worked," the blonde said with a bit of a huff, "Next time, don't wait so long."

He thought he would feel…strange at the very least about what had just happened between them, but…he didn't. At least, not the type of strange he had expected.

"Next time?" Xigbar echoed.

Demyx floundered for a moment. "Well, I just assumed…"

The sniper didn't give him a proper answer, just smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Demyx wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but he didn't comment any further on it.


End file.
